Geniuses can be monsters!
by Akihime93
Summary: "You never know when a genius might turn into a monster!" What happens when Naoki gets drunk? Rated M for sexual actions!


**AN: Hey everyone! Prepare for my first Mature rated story! It's Mature Mature Maaaaaature so you've been warned!**

**It's the first sexual story I write so no flaming please! :)  
**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Naoki and Kotoko just had dinner, and Naoki was now putting on his coat, ready to leave somewhere. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm meeting Watanabe tonight" He said.

"Watanabe-kun? Oh your old friend back in high school?" Kotoko said with a nod. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in ages, so we decided to go drink somewhere tonight" He said. "Oh.. but our parents and Yuuki are staying with your grandparents now, I'll be lonely…" Kotoko said. "Then wanna come along?" "No! No thanks, I'll stay here" Naoki sighed and shook his head. "You don't make any sense. Well, bye" He kissed her forehead and left.

The door closed behind him and Kotoko sighed. It had been a while since she had been home alone, so she thought she'd go upstairs and take a relaxing bath.

* * *

Kotoko had a good time being alone. After the bath she watched a movie and read a few chapters in her book. By time she had done all that it was already past midnight, and Naoki still wasn't back yet. She was sitting on their bed, reading her book while listening to romantic songs on the radio.

"Hmmm" She gazed at the clock and noticed that it was already pretty late. She thought to herself that Naoki might be home late, so she'd better go to bed already. She climbed off the bed and started to undress. While doing so she was singing along with the radio, so she didn't hear the door downstairs open and close. She _did_ notice when the door of the bedroom opened and gave a shriek in surprise. "Ah, sorry Irie-kun, you startled me" Kotoko said, sighing with relief. She had just pulled off the sweater she was wearing, and was now exposed in only a tank top and shorts.

"Irie-kun?" Naoki's face was a little flushed, and he seemed… different. He staggered towards her and before she knew it he had her pinned down on their bed. "I-Irie-kun? W-what are you-" He leaned in and she quickly turned her head, so now he was kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Kotoko noticed how he smelled like beer. "Y-you drank? Irie-kun stop it!" She tried to push him off but he didn't even move. He just continued kissing her neck, placing soft kisses down the sensitive skin. "I-Irie -" Kotoko stopped her attempt to call his name when he started to suck on her neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there. She squirmed and twisted under him. Naoki was drunk, she let him have her! Her attempts to move him off were helpless though. He was too strong.

"Irie-kun!" He now managed to press his lips on hers, and she felt how the kiss drew away her power to fight back. So she just allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and she let him kiss her passionately. He stopped for a moment to move some hair from her face.

"Kotoko, I love you" He said as they both breathed heavily from the kiss. "Irie-kun, you should go drink some water" Kotoko mumbled with a blush. She felt really shy right now. She wasn't used to confessions, even though he was her husband. The words 'I love you' from his side were rare in their marriage.

Naoki ignored her and kissed her again, and Kotoko's eyes widened when she felt his hands move down. She squeaked when his cold hands touched her bare tummy as he moved his hands under her tank top. 'Not now!' She thought. She absolutely didn't feel like it. Especially now that he was drunk. He let his hands slide up her body until he reached her breasts, and Kotoko moaned when he started to rub them.

"Naoki.. don't!" She again tried to push him off. Naoki grunted and with one rough tug he took off her tank top. Kotoko squealed and turned away from him, crawling to the other side of the bed. But her drunk husband just wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled down her bra with one hand. "Aahh!" Kotoko couldn't believe it, she didn't want it, but the little game they seemed to be playing was turning her on. Naoki flipped her body, leaned in and attacked her chest with kisses. Now what the hell. She knew he was drunk, but still, this wasn't like Naoki at all. "I-Irie-kun stop it, please!" Again she was ignored, and she suppressed the sounds she was about the make when he started to fondle her breasts, while sucking on one nipple.

He had never attacked her body like this before. Their other sexual actions were calm and controlled, but right now he didn't seem to have any control. Not at all. Naoki's hands moved behind and under her, and found the sensitive spot at the underside of her back. The spot which always tickled like hell when he stroked her there, but at the same time felt really arousing when he did so. Kotoko gasped when he had reached the spot and started to stroke it with his fingertips, while his mouth and tongue still played with her breasts.

She had given up pushing him and had her arms wrapped around him now, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her sounds. She felt so embarrassed. She arched her back when he teased her back some more, and then gasped when his hands moved down and pulled down her shorts. "N-no Irie-ku-" He cut her off by kissing her roughly on her lips, while his hand slid into her panties. Kotoko squirmed but couldn't help but let out some moans of pleasure when he rubbed her. "Irie-kun!" She whimpered.

"Shhh" Naoki hushed her and Kotoko gasped as two of his long fingers entered her. She covered her mouth with her hands, feeling embarrassed at the sounds of pleasure she was making. This had to stop, it felt good but it didn't feel right! She tried to sit up, but Naoki pushed her back down, and fingered her some more. He used his thumb to rub her clit at the same time, making her body shake and shudder.

When she was close to the edge he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted her bottom a little from the bed. "Naoki what are you-ahhh!" He was licking her, circling his tongue around and inside her womanhood. They had sex before, they had done this and that before, but never had he done this to her. And it felt damn good. Kotoko moaned in pleasure and covered her mouth again, as the ticklish but arousing feeling of his tongue continued.

He slowly started moving up, licking her body in the progress, making her squirm and whimper. She giggled when he licked her belly button and she wiggled her body a little. Naoki looked up at her and smiled. Kotoko smiled a weak smile as she took his face in her hands, feeling the heat of the skin of his cheeks. "Kotoko" He sighed and he moved up to kiss her lips. He then pulled back. "Kotoko" He repeated, and with one quick motion he pulled off his own pants and boxers. "N-Naoki -" Before she knew it, he was with one thrust inside her. Kotoko cried out at this and wrapped her arms around him as he moved in and out of her.

"Naoki!" She moaned. He kept pushing in and out of her, their hips moving in sync. "Kotoko!" He exploded into her, and collapsed on top of her. They both panted and sweated, and Kotoko still couldn't believe what just had happened. While she was recovering from the things Naoki just did to her, her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep, with Naoki still on top of her.

* * *

Naoki awoke in the morning, noticing the curtains weren't closed and the morning light was entering their room. He then noticed he was on top of Kotoko. "Huh?" He backed away from her, and noticed she was naked.

"Wha!" He then noticed he was naked too. What happened? Kotoko was still asleep, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Naoki took a closer look at her and spotted the hickeys in her neck. His eyes widened. He also noticed her breasts, which were a little swollen and had hickeys and bite marks here and there.

He scratched his head. The last thing he remembered, was drinking a couple of beers and leaving the café, saying Watanabe goodbye. He looked at his wife, she really was beautiful. He caressed her cheek, moved down and caressed her chest a little. Kotoko's eyes slowly opened, and she noticed what he was doing to her. "Kya!" She sat up and backed away, covering her naked chest with the blanket.

"What?" Naoki asked. "Yeah what do you think you were doing!" Kotoko yelled at him, face bright red with embarrassment. "Even though I asked you to stop!" Naoki looked at her with a frown. "What are you talking about, you were asleep! I just caressed you a little" He said with a confused expression.

"Ohh well you did more than that! And I was 100% awake! You drunk sailor!" She squeaked. "Drunk sailor?" Naoki was even more confused. He was drunk? What the hell was she talking about?

"Kotoko, what happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"No, tell me!"

"No I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Koto-" Naoki received a pillow in his face. "Come on!" He crawled towards her which made Kotoko scream.

"Kyaa no I won't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"It's embarrassing!" She hit him with the pillow once more, but he caught her wrists and pinned them down. "So I did something embarrassing to you?" Naoki asked, moving closer and hovering over her. Kotoko gasped. He looked so hot. Even though it was morning, her husband was always sexy. From his ruffled hair to his muscled body. Kotoko blushed and nodded, making Naoki grin.

"What was it then?" Kotoko shook her head, she couldn't tell him! How embarrassing. Her husband suddenly shoved one arm under her, and wrapped his other arm around her so he had her caught in his embrace. He then let his fingertips circle around on her belly, making her bite her lip.

"If I tickle you, will you tell me?" He asked, and Kotoko shut her eyes tightly and shook her head again. "Hmm really?" His fingers moved down, teasing her thigh. Kotoko shivered and still held back giggles.

"P-please stop it!" Naoki laughed at her. "Not until you tell me what I did to you?" While wiggling his fingers his hand moved up, playing with her sides and ribs and then her arms.

Kotoko couldn't hold back and started giggling like crazy, squirming around in his embrace. "F-f-fine hahahah you raped me okay?" She laughed. "What? You're lying" He kept on tickling her, the jerk. "Kyahaha no I'm not hahahaa, you were drunk ahahand came in and heheh made love to me!" Kotoko managed to say between laughs. Naoki was shocked to hear this, she had to be lying, how could he have done such a thing and not remember it?

Kotoko kept on laughing, until they both jumped in shock as the door opened. "We're home!" "THANK GOD!" Kotoko had wriggled away from him and jumped out of bed to greet mrs. Irie and Yuuki who just saved her. "Oh my, Kotoko-chan you're…" Mrs. Irie covered Yuuki's eyes with her hand and looked away. That's right, Kotoko totally forgot she was completely naked.

_"KYAAAaaaaaa!"_

**The End ._.**

* * *

**I love writing about Itazura na Kiss, but right now I have no inspiration at all so if anyone has requests, feel free to ask xD**


End file.
